In the continuing development of timepieces those having a dual display are among the most recent to appear in the market place. Such timepieces generally provide an hour and minute hand for regular analogue display, said hands being driven by a stepping motor. The other portion of the display is digital in nature utilizing such well-known digital arrangements as are provided by liquid crystals and the like. The digital display may show for example date, seconds, and chronograph information should such be provided.
In most electronic timepieces certain complexities arise when the user wishes to apply corrections to the various displays thereof. While correction may be effected through strictly classical mechanical methods, where electro-mechanical analogue displays are concerned such arrangements are generally cumbersome, space consuming and rather expensive. For this reason recent developments have tended to proceed along entirely electronic lines.
The present invention is concerned with employing in a dual display timepiece the digital display in conjunction with user accessible switches in order to greatly facilitate hour hand corrections of the analogue display. Such corrections will be necessary whenever the user crosses a time zone or whenever for example there is a change-over from summer time to winter time and vice versa.
When the user wishes to correct the hour hand display he may enter the amount of the correction into the digital display along with a signal indicating whether this is to be added or subtracted. The invention provides a circuit which recognizes these signals and immediately following entry of the information by the user applies a high speed automatic correction signal to the analogue display whereupon the hour hand is rapidly corrected the desired amount.